Generally, in devices installed with a touch screen in electronic devices, for example, a smart phone, a tablet, a laptop, a monitor, and the like having a touch screen, a cover glass is attached to the front surface of the touch screen.
Further, a window decoration may be formed at the edge of the cover glass. The window decoration may be provided as a use of covering non-transparent components disposed therebelow, for example, a wire member (not illustrated) and a circuit board (not illustrated) which are disposed at the edge of a touch panel sensor, and formed by a general printing process and the like.
Meanwhile, recently, the performance of the electronic device is important, but an external design of the electronic device us equally important. For example, according to a survey focused on purchasers, it is shown that the first thing considered when purchasing products is just a ‘design’. It is a result that the external design of the product has a large effect on the purchase of the product as much as that.
The window decoration plays a basic role of covering the non-transparent components disposed therebelow and may express the external design of the electronic device. To this end, recently, various studies for window decoration materials capable of having unique design effects have been conducted so as to satisfy the rapidly changing needs of consumers.
As an example, recently, various attempts for forming the window decoration by color printing or with novel materials such as oxide multicoating have been conducted.
Meanwhile, when a metallic material is used as the material of the window decoration, a unique design characteristic of metallic texture may be expressed by using the window decoration. However, when the window decoration is formed of a metallic material, there is a problem in that malfunction of the touch screen is caused by a unique electric characteristic of the metal.
Particularly, in the case where the window decoration made of a metallic material is used, when a touch operation is performed at the edge of an electrostatic touch screen adjacent to the window decoration, there are problems in that it is difficult to accurately sense the touch operation of the electrostatic touch screen by an electric effect of the window decoration and undesired malfunction is caused.
Further, since a plurality of wire members transferring a touch signal of the electrostatic touch screen is disposed below the metallic window decoration, even in the case where the touch operation is performed at the center other than the edge of the electrostatic touch screen, there are problems in that interference occurs by the electric characteristic of the window decoration or malfunction occurs by transferring the signal to another undesired wire member, when the signal by the touch operation is transferred according to a specific wire member.
Accordingly, recently, various studies for the window decoration capable of preventing malfunction of the touch screen and expressing the unique design characteristic have been conducted, but are not yet sufficient and thus the development thereof has been required.